Self-oscillating atomic/nuclear magnetometers are used as scalar magnetometers when high sensitivity, accurate, reliable, high rate of change tracking and stable operation are needed. An optically pumped magnetometer measures the Larmor precession frequency of a vapor sample of spin polarized atoms in an external magnetic field. The measured frequency is used to generate a signal that corresponds to the external magnetic field.